


"Show me your fingers"

by marnanel



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Iambic Pentameter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marnanel/pseuds/marnanel
Summary: Horatio teaches Hamlet about the nature of hope.
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	"Show me your fingers"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hamlet, Hamlet/Horatio, inkstained fingers

_HAMLET_  
My days drag on, with every day alike,  
Each day a copy of the day before  
Wrought by a foolish scribe, whose erring hand  
Makes changes here and changes there, until  
The manuscript is meaningless.

 _HORATIO_  
And yet  
You rose today and copied it anew.  
Show me your fingers, stainéd with that ink  
That met the sun this morning: this is hope.


End file.
